Unusual Marriage Proposal
by pierreanime
Summary: mamori is silently hoping that she and hiruma will settle down... what will hiruma do? does he also feel the same way?


**EYESHIELD 21 Fanfic**

**EYESHIELD 21 Fanfic**

Author's note...

Hey there everyone! I'm pierreanime. A fanfic lover. I really don't own Eyeshield 21. This Fanfic was made possible because of the request of my friend which is an Eyeshield 21 lover. I do hope you all like this one. This is my very first fanfic so **please, please, please, review!**

**EYESHIELD 21 Fanfic**

MAMORI'S POV: AN UNUSUL MARRIAGE PROPOSAL

CHAPTER 1

_Hiruma and I have been living together for 4 years now. Right after we both finished college, I moved into Hiruma's condominium unit. You're probably wondering where my parents are; they're working abroad and they've already given their blessings to the two of us. As for Hiruma's parents, they're here in Japan, running their own prestige company._

_The day after we graduated at Tokyo University, Hiruma got a job as a starting executive in their family business. And as for me, i became a part-time football coach at Deimon High, the same school where we both went in our senior grades. He was the captain in the varsity football team and I was the manager. That was the time when we started noticing each other._

_Having a boy-and-girl relationship with Hiruma is not really normal people would call "romantic." For all the times we've been together, i never heard him say "I love you" or "Take care" or those sweet nothings a normal couple would say to each other._

_Whenever he's about to leave for work, i never forgot saying "I love you" to him. Then he would answer like this: "whatever...my fucking girlfriend." I know that's how he expresses his love for me. Can you believe that? Well, certainly our high school and college friends never imagined that a popular angel like me would fall for a careless and they say selfish devil like a Hiruma. I can't even explain it myself. It just happened and we both didn't expect it._

_On and on, our relationship went for the next following years. Now Hiruma's 27 years old and I'm 26. lately, I've been thinking about marriage, a lot. Since we're both in our right age, I do believe it's time for us to go to the next level and that is to settle down for sure. I waited for Hiruma's proposal. And waited. And waited. Until I finally realized he's not the marrying type. Or so I thought, then came that unusual day of our anniversary._

7:25 A.M. January 15, 2008-(Anniversary)

"Hurry up Hiruma-kun or you'll be late again for your work. It's already 7:25 in the morning. How are you supposed to get there in time?" Mamori asked, worriedly.

" I know okay. You don't have to tell me," Hiruma answered with irritation in his voice, while trying to do the buttons of his suit and also his tie, "Stupid clothes." he snapped.

Mamori then ran to the bedroom and came back with Hiruma's briefcase.

"There, you almost forgot this. Hold it and let me do your suit and tie." Mamori said, handing over the brief case to Hiruma and then started doing his suit and tie.

While she was doing it, she said, "I want you to bring some flowers when you come home this evening, Hiruma. I want our dining table table for our dinner tonight."

"What's the occasion, huh?" Hiruma asked.

"You forgot again," Mamori sighed. " Today's our anniversary. And I'm going to cook an extra special dinner for us."

"How about your work?" He asked adjusting the frames on his eyes.

"Oh, I filed an absence letter yesterday."

"yeah, whatever. Hurry up will you?"

"I'm on it. There, it's done."

"I better go. I'm late. See you later." Hiruma said then walked towards the door.

"Drive safely Hiruma-kun."

"Whatever, my fucking girlfriend."

Hiruma was about to step outside when he remembered something. He turned around to face Mamori.

"Have you forgotten something?" Hiruma asked.

"Forgotten something...I don't...oh,,right. I love you."

Hiruma didn't answered and just stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

Mamori smiled and said to herself, "He's really cute."

At lunch, Mamori started what she had to do. It was 5:00 pm when she finished preparing, cooking the food, and setting the table. Hiruma will arrive from work at 6:00 pm, so she has one hour to prepare herself. And so Mamori took a bath, then rinsed and dried herself. After that she put on a black dress that reaches her knees. It had a white flower just above her left breast. She also put on some white strappy one-inched sandals, applied a light make-up and got some accessories for her ears. She sprayed perfume on her pulse impulse. She then tied her in a ponytail and let some strands down to kiss her cheeks.

6:15 PM

" I'm home." Hiruma said as he stepped inside. He took his shoes off.

"Welcome home, Hiruma."

After taking his shoes off, Hiruma looked up and then stared speechlessly at Mamori for a moment.

Blushing at Hiruma's reaction, Mamori asked, " what do you think Hiruma?" and she turned around. "Well?"

Gathering his thoughts, he answered, " You look ...nice."

"That's it?!" Mamori exclaimed. " I only look nice?! Nothing else?!"

"What else do you expect me to say, huh?"

"Never mind Hiruma." Mamori said, sighing heavily. "Anyway, where are the flowers?"

"Here." Hiruma said, giving her the flowers. He then walked toward the dining room.

"They're lovely. It never occurred to me that you'd brought home some tulips," she said, following Hiruma. "They must be expensive."

"They are," Hiruma sat on a chair. He was about to put some rice on his plate when...

"Wait. There are no flowers yet. Let me put these on a vase to complete the table setting before we eat, okay?"

"Can't that wait later? I'm hungry."

"No."

"Fine," standing up, then walked toward Mamori, "Hurry up."

Followed by him, she walked towards the kitchen sink, and started arranging the tulips, placing them on a crystal vase.

Little by little the tulips, were put on the vase. Without looking Mamori picked three tulips. Focusing her gaze to the vase, she tried to separate the three. When she couldn't, she examined it closely and noticed a brilliant thing encircling the stems. Trembling she took the thing off and looked directly at Hiruma and asked, "What...is this?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's a ring of course."

"I know it's a ring. What I mean is..."

"What's that for?" Hiruma finished Mamori's question.

Mamori nodded.

Hiruma folded his arms across his chest and looked intently at Mamori.

He said," I ordered that flowers directly from Holland. Since you asked for it, I bought some. As for the ring, I'm not used to acting or saying things like this, but..."

"But what?"

"Whether you like it or not, you **WILL** marry me." it was a statement not a question.

Mamori didn't say anything but deep inside she was shocked as well as happy because she never ever thought that Hiruma would ask her. She went silent for a moment.

Hiruma then took the ring and put it on her finger.

"Well...I...I thought I should get something like that. It's not that expensive though."

"I know," Mamori finally answered, a smile slowly coming up her lips, " You blackmailed the salesperson again, didn't you?"

Hiruma grinned. "Shall we eat now? I'm starving."

"Okay. Let's eat." they sat on the dining table.

But before Hiruma started, looking at Mamori, he quickly added, "I love you, Mamori."

"I love you too." she answered and then they ate.

_And that's how Hiruma proposed to me. And I think it's the most unusual but romantic proposal I've ever encountered..._

**~THE END~**

Thank you for reading my very first Fanfic... I love you! :-) and please do leave a review... ARIGATOU!

By: Pierre Angelie B. Sagrado


End file.
